


白夜念融雪

by AMANDA_577



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 这是《白夜念融雪》的后续内容大致纲要，这篇文不再详细描写后续内容。





	1. Chapter 1

##

 

在老国王退位的典礼上，一切都需要第一百二十次的确认，虽然考虑到老国王年迈而时代又不同了，国王的退位仪式变得更为精简，但通过电视广播接受数以万计雪国国民的注目礼，说在场人员不紧张几乎是不可能的。

 

托马斯今天穿着一身白色的礼服，一身都出自宫廷缝纫师的精心准备，在胸前他别了一枚蒂芙尼蓝色宝石胸针，同他清澈的蓝眼睛相得益彰。

 

他把双手叠合着放在小腹前，面上保持着微笑，虽然强作镇定模样，心脏都快跳出来了，在心里一遍遍默念着典礼的流程，他不想出错，国民不是第一次看他的笑话了。

 

他尽可能小幅度的吸气吐气，直到掌背传来微微热度，他抬头，穿着纯黑色礼服的柯蒂斯站在他身侧，或许是注意到了他的紧张，用手轻轻的，很快的捏了一下托马斯因为害怕紧张而冰凉的手背。

 

他的手背很软，有一点点黏。

 

“没事的，记住步骤就好。”

 

柯蒂斯注视着他，极快的用唇语对自己的准王后说，托马斯眨了眨眼，想对丈夫露出一个笑，又惮于透过典礼堂内摄影机盯着他俩一举一动的无数雪国国民，最后他只是咬了一下下唇，低下了头。

 

雪国国民并不喜欢这一任的准王后，这个笨拙的，小国王十几岁的，脑袋空空一无所长的低阶贵族Omega，小报里都这样说。

 

“ 他能配得上尊贵的柯蒂斯元帅，他能胜任雪国新一任的王后？”

 

王后的位置好像没有要求又好像处处尽是要求，当老国王的长子柯蒂斯在青春期分化为Alpha后，一时间仿佛全国的娱乐新闻都开始为王子选妃，一个Omega，不论是男是女，必须贤淑温良，相貌动人，必须为人中龙凤，否则不能配得上雪国的一顶后冠。

 

同许多花边新闻不断的皇室成员不同，柯蒂斯王子自幼沉默寡言神情严肃，在小时候被王后抱在怀里拍下的游玩照，还被国民津津乐道是“最忧郁的小王子”。

 

皇后华美的容貌也遗传给了忧郁的小王子，在青春期后他迅速发育，变得高大健美，剑眉星目，同时又礼仪堂堂，谈吐不凡，当他穿上王子礼服参加宫廷活动时，谁都说这是一位真正出自童话中的俊美王子，当他十八岁成年照，一张挥动高尔夫球杆的照片被宫内厅公布后，几乎全国适龄少女的床头边都多了一张这样的照片，让她们怀着甜甜的，美好的憧憬入睡。

 

柯蒂斯王子实在是全国人民的骄傲，是雪国万年冰封的山巅上的一株松柏，是雪国王冠上那枚代代相传的钻石，是雪国未来的国王。

 

他们站在侧位，注视着老国王缓缓的下台。

 

直到镜头转回到他同柯蒂斯身前，托马斯勉强保持着微笑，他的眼眶有点发红，直到柯蒂斯向他伸出手而他们相携着走上礼堂的时刻，托马斯心底都有一个声音在疯狂叫嚣，他真想做出点疯狂的事，比如一走了之，比如将宫廷内官戴到他头上的那顶后冠摘下来，像他还是小孩子时一样。

 

托马斯实在不像一个王后，这礼拜他已经看了起码十七八家报道这样说道，比起对于新国王的热切与信心，国民似乎快要放弃他了，有人还公开在网上表示希望宫廷能结束一妻制，因为无论如何国家需要一位真正优秀的继承人，这个帖子还赢得了很高的赞同数。

 

TJ坐在宫廷的窗子前，看着这个门户网站上的热帖，眼泪流下来，他看向窗子外边的宫廷园木，使劲吸了吸鼻子。

 

完美的柯蒂斯为何会选择托马斯，更是雪国的茶余饭后的谈资之一，普遍性的说法是，王子在大学期间同后来的雪国著名演员塞巴斯蒂安曾经是同窗，年代久远的报道曾经有无数报道过两位亲密无间似乎在交往中，但最终因为大学的结束而无疾而终。

 

那似乎是王子殿下的初次恋情，但至今，双方都没有承认过，而宫廷规则也不会允许身为平民的塞巴斯蒂安进入王室，然而塞巴斯蒂安曾经在成名后很久的一次记者会上公开回答记者问题，他表示自己同柯蒂斯还有联络，之前还约出去一起吃饭。

 

“我顺便祝贺了他同心上人定下婚约。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安笑着说，表情是全然温柔开朗的舒展，他看上去绝对是真的在为旧友找到真爱而高兴。

 

如果那位真爱托马斯，长得不那么像他就更好了。

 

当王室公布柯蒂斯王子的结婚对象时，整个雪国的雪都几乎沸腾起来，那简直是一个年级更小，贵族版本的塞巴斯蒂安，面前新闻镜头和长枪短炮，他穿着不太合身的淡蓝色礼服，戴着王子殿下的订婚戒指，不好意思的笑，露出两颗小虎牙，对媒体怯怯的挥手。

 

而柯蒂斯微笑着站在他旁边，看着他，眼神温柔平和。

 

内敛的王子这般温柔的看着身边小妻子的模样，看上去的确是喜欢得要命了。

##

 

国王的即任仪式后是一夜至天明的皇室舞会，雪国的所有人在这一晚都在狂欢，柯蒂斯换下了记者会上的装束，陪伴着新王后出现在舞会上，他穿着一身深蓝色礼服，胡子微微修整过，这让他的年纪看起来不很大，虽然身边的新王后还跟个孩子似的。

 

“柯蒂斯陛下。” 

 

有人笑着走上来，托马斯晕乎乎的，他拿着一小盏红酒，他其实不怎么会喝酒，柯蒂斯照顾他，若有人上前祝贺，他总是帮他挡，因而舞会时间几乎过半，托马斯酒盏里的红酒未少许多。然而托马斯还是觉得有些恍惚，多日的准备继位仪式让他身心恍惚，夜晚又过半，他迫切的想回到寝宫好好的睡上一觉，只抬着眼皮勉强支撑着。

 

直到他看到来人，他的礼貌笑容微微的凝固了，是塞巴斯蒂安，他也来了。

 

柯蒂斯露出笑容，他上前同塞巴斯蒂安握手，托马斯站在一侧，直到塞巴斯蒂安满面笑容，他又走过来同他握手。

 

“王后殿下。” 

 

他穿着一身天青色西服，不是极正式的式样，里面的白色T桖隐约透出一枚圣牌，仿佛是为了同新任王后有区别，他留了一点胡子，头发理得干干净净的。

 

他们面对面站着，托马斯看了看柯蒂斯的深蓝色西服，又看了一眼塞巴斯蒂安，最后他垂下眼，看了一眼自己身上繁复的白色礼服，突然有点想哭。

 

“你...你好，塞巴斯蒂安先生。”

 

托马斯站在那里，因为某种不知名的心悸，他稍微往后退了一小步，现在原本的三人格局变了，塞巴斯蒂安看起来亲切又好脾气，虽然是个Beta，他擦的香水让他整个人香气四溢而又不具有侵占性，那是一种像是海水的淡淡咸味，又带有一点坚果和柏木的香气。

 

托马斯不想将自己同他比较，但他想起一篇报道曾批评过他身上的味道太过甜腻，这或许会让未来的国王大人心神不宁，就此推论出两位应当分居的结论。

 

那时柯蒂斯也看到了这篇报道，他小声的安慰着沮丧的托马斯，他对托马斯总是很温柔，或许是他的年纪比托马斯大了太多，他对待这位小妻子的态度总是温和且宠溺的。

 

托马斯当然喜欢柯蒂斯且感激王子殿下的厚爱，但或许婚姻生活里不该仅有相敬如宾，他总觉得他们之间少了一些什么。

 

现在他知道了，是共同语言。

 

他微微睁大双眼，他注视着柯蒂斯，后者用一种他从来没有看过的，偌大的纯粹快乐的笑容同塞巴斯蒂安交谈。

 

“你看了上次我发给你的那个金色“甜甜圈”？”

 

“当然，你还在上面画了个笑脸，我很喜欢那张照片，把它发到了皇室的公众账号上。”

 

“你记错了，”塞巴斯蒂安微微仰着头，有点得意的指出国王陛下的错误，“你转发了天文局的公众账号而不是发了我的那一张——不过这样才好呢，若你发出去了，那些小报又要拿你做文章了。”

 

他们在说天文学，托马斯听了一会儿才反应过来。

 

皇室礼仪让他们的笑容都有了定式，但面对塞巴斯蒂安的时候，他看起来纯粹又愉快。

##

 

托马斯穿着一身白色的绸缎衣，没穿拖鞋，他几乎算是陷在被子里，脚尖掂着地毯，另一条腿盘着坐在一个明黄色的刺绣枕头上，当柯蒂斯进来的时候，他看到他的小妻子盯着墙面，他顺着他的目光看过去，那是一副内官新送来的双人肖像画。

 

淡灰色的背景里，坐在软椅上的托马斯的轮廓似乎被画师过度的强调了，这让他在画面上褪去了几分稚气，明暗光影在他脸上勾画出轮廓，让他从视觉上更相衬身侧笔直站着的国王陛下，托马斯眨了眨眼，他挪开目光看向走进来的柯蒂斯，仿佛他是从画上走出来的人似的。

 

直到柯蒂斯在他身边坐下，托马斯闻到柯蒂斯身上淡淡的，仿佛燃烧的柴木的味道。

 

“睡不着吗？”

 

托马斯抿了抿嘴，他把另一条腿收起来而盘坐在那个软软的黄色垫子上，两手抓着垫子，手指甲轻轻的，无意识的抠着枕头上彩线绣着的彩色大丽花。

 

深夜的寝宫光线并不很明亮，床头灯映照出托马斯闪闪发亮的眼睛，柯蒂斯以为自己错视，托马斯的眼周仿佛融了一圈水雾。

 

“同我说说他。”

 

柯蒂斯皱了一下眉头，微微的前倾了头。

 

“谁？”

 

“塞巴斯蒂安。”

 

“噢，”柯蒂斯点点头，“我以为你早就知道，我们是好朋友，我们在大学期间就认识了的。”

 

托马斯歪着嘴笑了一下。

 

“我看你们很有共同语言。”

 

“对，我们大学都是天文社的，他是社长，”柯蒂斯温柔的说，像是想起了流金岁月，他的唇角微微的扬起一个微笑，“我们经常晚上一起去爬山，就为了更好的观测某一颗杂志上提过的星星。”

 

托马斯点点头，真遗憾，他同柯蒂斯结婚也快三年了，要不是在舞会上听到两人的对话，他至今不知道自己的丈夫在掌管一个国家的同时，还是一位天文爱好者，柯蒂斯说起他感兴趣的天文知识就滔滔不绝，他微微仰着头，眼睛里像是有光似的，托马斯看着他，不时的点着头，实际上他什么也没听进去。

 

当柯蒂斯说尽兴而忽然意识到自己或许有些说得太多了时，他有点不好意思起来。

 

床头的座钟提示时间已经过了近一个钟头，光阴居然流逝得这样快，如果盼望国王同王后尽快诞下接班人的宫内厅长官知道两位在寝宫里居然这样消磨时间，不知道作何感想。

 

想到这，柯蒂斯有些脸红，虽然贵为一国国王，他依然是那种极传统的男人，实际上他身强体壮，尚且在繁育的黄金年龄里，在这种事上却总有些过分的绅士风度，总不好意思亲口提出要亲昵，托马斯倒是无所谓，不过日理万机的柯蒂斯回到寝宫往往已经是深夜，当他回来时，大概率已经看到托马斯睡倒在床上了。

 

一国之君结婚这么久还没有后代，这是一件要命的事。

 

“托米，我们...”

 

柯蒂斯总算想起正事，他总是堂堂的声音变得微小而有些嗫嚅，他试图伸手去拉托马斯的衣襟，让他知道自己的用意，谁能想到雪国英明神武的国王大人却在床上纯情得像个情窦初开的小男孩呢，他叫出王后的小名都羞得耳朵通红了。

 

小报自然不知道这些事，他们根据任何蛛丝马迹揣测着两位办事的频率，并将国王至今没有子桐归为国王还对初恋情人念念不忘，倒尚且还没有人怀疑国王大人的性能力，这可是对国家不吉利的事。

 

托马斯被拉住了手臂才抬眼看他，像是从恍惚中忽然反应过来似的睁大了眼，随即他意识到自己的失态，不好意思的补了一个笑容。

 

“我很困，想休息了。”

 

“...好的，好的，当然没问题。”

 

##

塞巴斯蒂安又进宫来了，虽然国王陛下给了他随意进出这偌大宫殿的沉默权限，但他可不是特意来找国王夫妻的，安东尼是宫内厅长官也是他的朋友之一，他在墨西哥拍完戏回来睡了快一天，睡醒就发现手机里来自内务厅长官的夺命call，起码有数十个。

 

他拨打回去，掀开绒毯从沙发上坐起来，去拿茶几上随意摆着的铁盒薄荷糖，他的嗓音有点哑，有点疲惫后粘粘的尾音。

 

话多的黑人长官在电话里没说什么，他让他来一趟宫内厅，塞巴斯蒂安觉得这事肯定有点严重，于是两个钟头后他就出现在了安东尼的办公室。

 

天还没亮，安东尼看了看塞巴斯蒂安乱蓬蓬的卷发，因为新戏染成了纯粹的金色，塞巴斯蒂安注意到了，他抬手往后理了一下，他的头发很柔软，但喷过定型水又没有睡前洗头，现在这头头发看上去很难打理。

 

他真想要个帽子，直到安东尼开口了。

 

“我看你得把头发染回棕色。”

 

事态紧急，他说，宫内厅刚刚得到消息，柯蒂斯多年的对手威佛请来顶级杀手，他们绝对是想乘任何时机对国王与王后不利。

 

半个月后便是建国花车游行，新上任的国王与王后将会按照古老的习俗接受民众的欢呼，谁知道这些人里会混进一些别的谁呢。

 

他看向塞巴斯蒂安，塞巴斯蒂安抱着手臂坐在椅子上，神情变得同样严肃。

 

“你同柯蒂斯说过没有？”

 

“自然，我建议陛下取消这次抛头露面，但他表示这是他上任以来的第一次，必须得参与，”他看了一眼塞巴斯蒂安，“不过他倒不希望王后陪他一起暴露在危险之中。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安懂了。

 

“你要我假扮成王后？”

 

“对，当然不是柯蒂斯的意思，我只是来问问你，毕竟你知道王后的民意调查结果一直...很不好，”安东尼往下撇了撇嘴角，“谁知道王后要是称病不出席典礼，国民会怎么反应呢。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安两手抱住了自己的头发，表情皱起来，太疯狂了，他演过许多角色，就是没演过王后，而且那王后还长的同自己如此相似。

 

“这当然会有危险，你可以拒绝，我们会想其他办法的。”

 

安东尼贴心的加了一句，其实换塞巴斯蒂安也不是他的意思，他同塞巴斯蒂安是好朋友所以上头要求他来当说客，可那有人希望自己的朋友暴露在危险之中的呢，他怀着希望的看着塞巴斯蒂安，他不好再多说什么了，但他希望他能拒绝，这样他就可以去交差了。

 

室内都是监视摄像头，塞巴斯蒂安的每一个反应事实上都暴露在宫内厅的眼底下。

 

塞巴斯蒂安在沉默。

 

其实他脑子里想的倒是另一些东西，他曾经为拍动作戏接受过不少武打训练，也算是真刀真枪的练了几个月，陪他一起训练的教官还夸过他有两下子，现在他的手还能灵活的操作枪弹或者捏开一把弹簧刀，若他必须同柯蒂斯一起暴露在杀手面前，有无可能，他也可以作为隐形保镖在他身边保护他呢？

 

毕竟没人能想到那个柔弱的Omega王后还会玩刀弄枪吧。

 

塞巴斯蒂安抬了抬眉毛，他看向紧张的安东尼，笑了一下，安东尼觉得他肯定发现那些摄像头了。

 

“你们肯定太小看我了，还不如用剩下的时间里好好训练我，说不定你们大国王的安危就掌握在我这个小平民手中了。”

 

托马斯睡得不太好，寝宫外有点下雨，湿凉的味道带着王室园木的气息漫进窗子里，他爬起来，还没睁开眼就下意识摸了摸身边，枕头是凉的，被单整整齐齐，柯蒂斯不在。

 

托马斯懊恼的爬坐起来，他不太清醒但也睡不着了，实际上柯蒂斯自从上任以来好像总是很忙，他们生活在同一个宫廷里，一个月他都没见过柯蒂斯几次面，除了偶尔他会出现在寝宫里，拿一些他的私密印章或者文书。

 

柯蒂斯的动作往往小心翼翼，他怕打扰到托马斯，而托马斯也假装自己睡熟了。

 

托马斯在睡袍外披了一件衣服，贴身内官可能还在休息，想自己去厨房倒一杯浓浓的热茶，他有点冷。

 

雨还在一直下着，他穿过长长的回廊，这宫殿里并不仅仅住着皇室成员，宫内厅都在这里办公，他看到其中一间关着门的办公室还亮着灯，暖黄色的光线从里面隐隐约约的透出来。

 

门从里面被打开。

 

托马斯站在黑夜里，转角的阴影处，他瞪大眼睛，看着宫内厅官员安东尼拍着塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀出来，他们又在门口说了一会儿话，安东尼看起来心事重重，塞巴斯蒂安一手插着兜，叉开腿站着，看起来倒是潇洒的模样。

 

“交接完以后我会尽快搬到王宫里来的，”他低下头笑了一下，“我看内务省得给我报酬，就这一个月我丢掉的工作都起码值几百万了。”

 

“会的，会的，”安东尼也想说点俏皮话，可他心情不佳实在没什么好说的，最后他只是公事公办，“我会尽快安排好你的食宿，你要过来的时候，给我打个电话就行。”

 

“柯蒂斯那边呢？”

 

“...陛下还不知情。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安点点头。

 

“我倒是觉得暂时不要让他知道比较好，他这人比较老派，肯定不会同意这样做的。”

 

托马斯感觉有什么神经从自己的脑子里崩断，他真想从阴影里走出来，大声质问你们打算要瞒着柯蒂斯做什么，但光是塞巴斯蒂安说要搬到宫里来的那句话就击溃了他全部的意志，他一动也不能动。

 

他看着安东尼对塞巴蒂斯安告别，他关上门，而塞巴斯蒂安重重吐了口气，往大门方向走去，还轻声哼着一个小调。

 

托马斯咬着下唇，他怎能连灯都不开？如此熟练，他究竟来了这宫廷几次，他想一想这个可能性都觉得全身碎裂成千百万块碎片。

##

柯蒂斯觉得托马斯身上肯定发生了什么他不知道的事，他娇憨笨拙的小妻子从来不是多愁善感的人，虽然自从同他结婚后那些舆论的压力总让他郁郁寡欢又小心翼翼，但托马斯总是对他露出笑脸，可现在他们已经快两天没有说话了。

 

“...托米？”

 

他小声的叫他，他们难得在早餐时刻一起用餐，他看着托马斯坐在他对面，把一颗圣女果叉在醋汁里浸了又浸，可迟迟没有放进口中，他在发呆，太明显了，他的根根分明的睫毛无精打采的垂下来，整个面部表情呈现一种无意识的下坠。

 

托马斯抬头看了他一眼，把圣女果放入口中，他没有对他笑。

 

“不合胃口吗？”

 

柯蒂斯试图同他对话，餐桌很长，他想站起来绕到托马斯那里去，或许能捏着他的肩膀问问他怎么了，但当他站起来的一刻，托马斯像是早有预料似的，他迅速的咬了一口盘子里的煎蛋配火腿，然后他也站了起来。

 

“我已经饱了。”

 

他像逃走一样离开了饭厅，柯蒂斯看着托马斯匆匆离开的背景，表情简直算得上是诧异，直到有仆人来，小声告诉他，陛下，塞巴斯蒂安先生来了。

 

柯蒂斯此刻的表情绝对算不上愉悦。

 

“他来干什么？”

 

他并不是不喜欢塞巴斯蒂安来，事实上，一般情况下他欢迎他来，只是这句话脱口而出，或许是柯蒂斯感到自己的婚姻出现了危机，他变得很不耐烦。

 

但他随即意识到了自己的失态，他跟随着仆人去了会客室。

 

塞巴斯蒂安坐在会客室的沙发上，一手搂着沙发背，一条腿翘着，同托马斯不同，他看到柯蒂斯的第一眼就微笑起来。

 

他的微笑如此温柔，让柯蒂斯有些感动。

 

柯蒂斯整理了一下表情，直到他看到塞巴斯蒂安脚下那个小小的黑色行李箱，塞巴斯蒂安带着他最惯常戴着的那顶帽子，而当他把帽子摘下来时，柯蒂斯愣住了，他剪了头发，又把它们烫的卷卷的，若不是他在对柯蒂斯微笑，他几乎要认为面前的人是乔装打扮同他开玩笑的托马斯了。

 

“如何？”

 

塞巴斯蒂安问，有点得意的模样，他把胡子刮得干干净净，摸着自己光溜溜的下巴，觉得有点不习惯，但这确实让他看起来更年轻。

 

“...你这是在做什么？”

 

安东尼这时候从会客厅的另一角走出来，他走到塞巴斯蒂安旁边，他不敢看柯蒂斯，好像是出来认罪似的，柯蒂斯一下子懂了。

 

“你们真是疯了！”

 

不顾国王的面子，他当着仆人的面大吼起来，他瞪着还在笑着拍拍安东尼的肩膀安慰他的塞巴斯蒂安。

 

“你觉得这很好笑吗？角色扮演得走火入魔了是吗？你现在就给我带着行李回去你自己的家。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安大概没想到会被柯蒂斯这么严厉的吼，他有点窝火，还是因为多年朋友的关系忍下来。

 

“不可能的，”他说，“在我来之前已经向内务省报备过，你改变不了的柯蒂斯——拜托，干嘛要用这种眼神瞪着我？难道我是你的敌人吗？”

 

柯蒂斯气得说不出话来，他瞥开眼不再看塞巴斯蒂安。

 

“对不起，陛下，”安东尼看上去也非常沮丧，他低着头，“但...王后殿下会在这几日被悄悄送出宫廷。”

 

“送出宫廷？”

 

柯蒂斯又重复了一遍：“你这等于让他直接暴露在危险之中。”

 

“王后殿下会被送到大雪山脚下的庇护所...那里有警卫，不显眼而且非常安全。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安也附和着点头。

 

“对啊，既然宫里王后还在，托马斯肯定是安全的。”

 

他仍然试图说服一言不发的柯蒂斯，直到柯蒂斯痛苦的看向他。

 

“我怎么可以为了保护自己的爱人，让我最好的朋友处于危险之中？塞巴斯蒂安，你真是逼我选择，你让我无地自容。”

 

友情和爱情是否有天平？柯蒂斯只知道两个人对于他来说都无比珍贵，他痛苦的闭上了眼睛，直到感到一个触觉抚摸了他的肩膀。

 

塞巴斯蒂安的声音近在咫尺，平和无比。

 

“我知道你会很难，所以我跟安东尼才会代替你做决定，而且你说错了，保护你才是我最重要的目的，柯蒂斯。”

##

 

当托马斯忽然吻住他的时候，柯蒂斯感受到热液落在自己的脸颊上，很滚烫，他想托马斯可能是有些太舍不得他了，但出乎意料的热情让他被扯着倒在床上，托马斯拼命的吻他，柯蒂斯闻到他身上越来越浓烈的香气。

 

他哭了，柯蒂斯想。

 

至于托马斯为什么会突然发情，他没想过，他抱住了托马斯的腰，因为心中挣扎的痛苦，柯蒂斯闭上眼深深的皱起了眉毛，明天一早托马斯就要被送上马车启程往大雪山去，他们起码一两个月见不着面。

 

现在他们还有一夜的时间。

 

安东尼无聊的坐在自己办公室的椅子上抽烟，不时的看表，塞巴斯蒂安坐在地毯上，靠着他的办公桌，用手机玩篮球游戏，从安东尼这角度能看到他手机的信息栏不时的跳出来。

 

他没话找话。

 

“你觉得...王后什么时候才能启程？”

 

塞巴斯蒂安从游戏里抬头看他一眼，或许不是安东尼错觉，那眼神有点戏谑。

 

“情人的分别可是很漫长的，看过那些缠绵悱恻的电影吗？要有耐心。”

 

“噢，所以我们资深演员先生目前是单身吗，”他意有所指，“事先声明我没有偷窥，但同一个号码给你发了这么多信息，你总该回一条吧兄弟。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安哈哈一笑。

 

“没什么，拍戏认识的演员而已，你知道我人很好，大家都喜欢我，不过我跟他们说我去海岛度假，所以接收不到信息也是情有可原的事。”

 

这屋子里又剩下沉默，为了不去想象不远处寝宫里的缠绵悱恻，安东尼晃晃脑袋，又开始说话。

 

“我可以问你个问题吗。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安点头，安东尼鼓起胸膛吸了口气。

 

“你当初...你们大学的时候...”

 

他的话被塞巴斯蒂安手机里发出的一阵响声打断，塞巴斯蒂安操作的那个篮球队输了，安东尼猜他现在看着手机屏幕的神情一定很懊恼，虽然从他的角度也看不到塞巴斯蒂安此时的表情。

 

“你跟柯蒂斯，真的只是传闻吗？”

 

这话一问出口安东尼就后悔了，他同塞巴斯蒂安认识了这么久也算是无话不谈，塞巴斯蒂安从来没同他说过大学期间跟柯蒂斯来往的事，他事业还在上升期，柯蒂斯总是待在王宫里，安东尼曾经觉得这两人大概率就是纯洁的友情。

 

在塞巴斯蒂安愿意为柯蒂斯的伴侣以身试险时，他的想法动摇了。

 

他听到塞巴斯蒂安平静的声音。

 

“对于传闻的定义是什么呢。”

 

安东尼想咬掉自己的舌头或者回到十五秒之前，但现在，他硬着头皮说下去。

 

“呃...比如你们确实只是亲近的朋友？”

 

塞巴斯蒂安笑起来。

 

“对，那么传闻的确是真的。”

 

安东尼干笑了几声，决定结束这个话题。

 

在清晨的时候柯蒂斯抱着睡熟的托马斯出来了，托马斯身上裹着毯子，他睡得很熟，眼角还残留一点泪痕，那只白软而带着那枚订婚戒指的手无知无觉的垂下来。

 

柯蒂斯用爱意浓烈的眼神看着怀里睡熟的新娘，最后他对安东尼说，可以准备出发了。

 

安东尼闭闭眼，他告诉自己绝不要想象昨晚这两人做的事，他们身上现在一定都是缠绵过后那股浓烈的味道，幸好他是Beta，他闻不到也不想闻到。

 

他随从柯蒂斯走到宫廷后门，天下了一点细雨，马车早已在门口等待，有人掀开帘子，柯蒂斯极小心的把托马斯放在那个位置上，直到托马斯落在那位置上的软垫时，他突然醒过来。

 

那只戴着婚戒的手猛然捉住了柯蒂斯的手臂，他像是受到了惊吓，用的力气很大。

 

他眼睛水汪汪的，好像又要哭了。

 

“我还不想走，柯蒂斯，我...”

 

柯蒂斯沉默的看了他一会儿，最后他像是狠下心肠，把托马斯死死捉紧他的那只手一根一根指头的掰开，他握住了那只手，把它放在自己胸口。

 

“我保证你很快就能回来的，好吗？”

 

他无法再多说些什么，就像他无法将整件事解释得更清楚，柯蒂斯只是告诉他塞巴斯蒂安要进入宫廷而他需要出去住一阵子，他没想过这句话对于托马斯来说，几乎判了他的无期徒刑。

 

他想，柯蒂斯再也不会要他回来了。

 

柯蒂斯感到手心里那只紧绷的手一点一点的松开，他放开了它，拨下帘子转身离去，他甚至无法看到托马斯的马车离开，他的内心被不舍和担忧占据，他的心被爱人的哭脸撕碎。

 

而接下来他还有一场硬仗要打。

 

安东尼在细雨中看着国王转身的背影，可能是这天色太过灰暗，他想起他办公室里在摇椅上睡熟的塞巴斯蒂安，和他放在胸前，没来得及关机的手机。

 

安东尼发誓他不是有意偷窥的，他只是想悄悄帮睡着的塞巴斯蒂安把手机放到一边，然后他看到原本黑屏的手机亮起来，还是那个号码，第十六条未读消息。

 

〔我担心你，回个短信好吗 C.E〕

 

三个钟头前，塞巴斯蒂安笑着对安东尼否认了他大学时代同柯蒂斯的那些传言。

 

三个钟头后，安东尼看到了塞巴斯蒂安的锁屏照片。

 

那是一张灰暗的照片，也许是在夜里拍的，让塞巴斯蒂安和柯蒂斯陛下的眼睛都因为强度亮光而瞳孔通红，但他们指着身后天文社的会牌，他们都在笑，柯蒂斯看着镜头，而塞巴斯蒂安搂着他的肩膀。

 

他的表情温柔，睫毛丰厚微微下垂，注视着柯蒂斯的眼睛。

##

 

柯蒂斯不清楚塞巴斯蒂安不是很舒服，自从他带着他的小匣子进入王宫而托马斯离开后，柯蒂斯不能如往常一般同塞巴斯蒂安相处。

 

这正是一段尴尬时期，柯蒂斯把自己泡在公文和阅读室里，他依旧不常回寝宫，直到后来塞巴斯蒂安干脆给他发了个短信。

 

“你回床上休息吧，我可以睡安东尼的办公室。”

 

实际上塞巴斯蒂安也不是无所事事，宫内厅对外称王后患病而暂时不在公众面前露面，而他每日关在宫内某一个地下室，接受秘密训练———当安东尼来看望他时，他才知道宫里还有这样闭塞的地方。

 

时至中午，一墙之隔外的宫廷花园阳光普照，而这房间没有一扇窗，灯光昏暗，安东尼穿着薄薄的羊绒衫，走进去就觉得热。

 

他看到塞巴斯蒂安了，坐在一个垫子上，他穿着的淡灰色T桖，后背被汗水浸透了，低着头给自己往手上缠绷带。

 

“怎么了？”

 

安东尼坐过去，塞巴斯蒂安像是才注意到他进来似的愣了一下，然后笑了。

 

“防止伤害。”

 

安东尼看了一眼他手臂上更多裸露部分的青紫痕迹，有些地方擦了碘酒药水，呈现出一种淡淡的土黄色，塞巴斯蒂安带着一顶鸭舌帽，他缠完了绷带又往后理了理头发，把帽子压上去，安东尼看到他脸侧裸露的擦伤，太阳穴以上位置一个偌大的OK绷。

 

“我希望教练能以实战的方式应对我，”他站起来，对安东尼摊手叹气，“所以这都是没有办法的事。”

 

“你看得出我现在浑身都痛吧，我手臂都快麻了...”

 

他说话的语气总是很粘腻，尾音下压，说什么都像在撒娇，越说到后来越小声，他低着头看自己，好像也对这一身伤痛无可奈何的模样，又抬起头注视着安东尼的眼睛，像是寻求安慰，安东尼有点想笑。

 

“辛苦你了。”

 

“嗯，反正宫内厅到时候一定要结报酬给我，比拍电影还累。”

 

“现在知道后悔，我可是劝过你不要来。”

 

“我可没后悔。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安往下撇了撇嘴角，他强调似的，自己点着头重复了一遍，我可没后悔。

 

柯蒂斯接到短信后以为塞巴斯蒂安真的睡在了安东尼办公室，他在接近凌晨的时候回了一趟寝宫，想告诉塞巴斯蒂安这不必要，他有别的空出来的房子可以睡，可直到他看到寝宫里透出暖黄色的光时，他才意识到，塞巴斯蒂安依然是个小骗子。

 

他走进去，室内陈设如托马斯离开时一般未曾变动过，塞巴斯蒂安仰躺在床边的贵妃椅上，托马斯的睡袍他没有动用，还穿着他从家里带来的深蓝色棉质睡衣，头发洗过又有些长，用眼罩袋子束着露出脑门，腿蜷起来，膝盖上放着笔记本电脑。

 

虽然有一张几乎如同王后的脸，他在这古典奢华的王宫里如此格格不入。

 

塞巴斯蒂安注意到柯蒂斯进来了。

 

“你总算肯回来睡觉？”

 

他是笑着说的，却像是某种不知名的尴尬气球被捅破了这让柯蒂斯更加不好意思，目光游移着低下头。实际上共睡一屋于两人明明不该如此别扭异常，当他们还在大学时，时常在夜晚的山上，肩并着肩睡着 或许只有两个睡袋，或许身下只摊着一件柯蒂斯的大格子衫。

 

无相吸性的性别本该如此，没什么好尴尬的。

 

“你可以睡床，我是回来告诉你你不用睡安东尼的办公室，那里不舒服。”

 

“那你呢？”

 

“我睡我的办公室。”

 

“那你就不会觉得不舒服了？”

 

塞巴斯蒂安合上他的笔记本电脑放在一边，从贵妃椅上撑着坐起来的样子有些迟缓，宽大的睡裤被动作微微扯起来，柯蒂斯看到他裸露出的脚踝上一块白色的伤药。

 

“怎么受伤了？”

 

塞巴斯蒂安很好笑似的看了一眼柯蒂斯，他看着柯蒂斯原本冷静的眉眼中忽然流露出的情绪，他向他走过来，尊贵的国王殿下蹲下身，查看塞巴斯蒂安红肿的那一块脚踝。

 

他的脚踝纤细，比女人的还要细上几分似的，柯蒂斯握住了他的脚踝细细查看，塞巴斯蒂安的骨节伶仃，薄薄一层皮肤包着骨头，几乎硌手，又有些灼烫。

 

“疼吗？”

 

柯蒂斯没意识到自己的动作太过于暧昧，他抬头，一双不遮掩心疼的蓝绿色眼睛望向他。

 

塞巴斯蒂安想自己是个演员，但一名真正的演员偶尔也会在极端的真情前面卡壳，他倒退了几步，几乎是挣脱开了柯蒂斯的手，用的力气很大，他自己都没意识到。

 

“额...威佛那边你处理得怎么样了？”

 

“很疼吗？”

 

柯蒂斯执拗的问，好像全世界的大事都不及眼前这一位是否疼痛重要，注视着他的眼神如此专注，塞巴斯蒂安忽然害怕了，心上长出了尖锐的刺。

 

他原可以笑着的，向他抱怨，我疼啊，我全身都疼，还有点发烧，宫廷里的食物我吃不惯，认床我睡不好，你看，这些都是我为你做出的牺牲，我没有后悔过，但柯蒂斯，之于你，你不该躲着我。

 

塞巴斯蒂安深深的吸了一口气。

 

“我猜你知道我不是托马斯殿下？”他往上扬了扬嘴角，“兄弟，别用这种眼神看我，我可不怕疼。”


	2. 南墙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是《白夜念融雪》的后续内容大致纲要，这篇文不再详细描写后续内容。

##

托马斯在恐惧中度过了在雪山中的日子，他痛苦失望以为自己被抛弃，却在三周后被马车接了回来。

 

他回到宫廷，发现所有人对他的归来都隐约冷眼旁观，他去见了柯蒂斯，发现柯蒂斯变得憔悴了，他不敢看他的眼睛。

 

他说，塞巴斯蒂安死了。

 

一次暗杀，在见诸报纸的新闻里，塞巴斯蒂安被追授为勇敢的英雄，但雪国的所有人都知道并且相信塞巴斯蒂安的动机并不仅仅出于公义，他还爱着柯蒂斯，而柯蒂斯利用了他，给他的小妻子阻挡的危险。

 

塞巴斯蒂安在雪国的名气和好声誉让民众为他代替托马斯死去这件事更加憎恨反感托马斯，皇家公众账号下充斥着谩骂托马斯的留言，还有塞巴斯蒂安疯狂的粉丝扬言自己也要暗杀懦弱无用的托马斯给塞巴斯蒂安报仇。

 

托马斯恐惧，他并不知道塞巴斯蒂安代替了他这件事本身，但没人相信他也不可能有人相信他。

 

塞巴斯蒂安在为柯蒂斯同歹徒搏斗的过程中腹部中枪，并非致命部位，柯蒂斯也受了擦伤，塞巴斯蒂安还用袖子给他擦脸上流下来的血迹，笑着调侃他。

 

救护车来的时候塞巴斯蒂安是自己上去的，柯蒂斯看着救护车门合上，塞巴斯蒂安在里面对他招手，用口型说待会儿见。

 

柯蒂斯被他逗笑了。

 

他再也没见到塞巴斯蒂安，因为在送往医院的途中他突然昏迷大出血，谁也无法预料的情况。

 

柯蒂斯在典礼出发，两人谈了一次心，塞巴斯蒂安告诉柯蒂斯，我知道你爱我，但我知道你用友情在爱我，这种爱我接受并感激，我们永远是最好的，即使不见面也亲密无间的朋友。

 

即使我们有相似的容貌，我知道你对托马斯不掺杂质的喜爱，我祝福你们好的同时，作为朋友，我也爱你，他说。

 

柯蒂斯非常感动，终于解开了和塞巴斯蒂安的心结，他主动吻了一下塞巴斯蒂安的额头，说我也希望看到你幸福，朋友。

 

他问塞巴斯蒂安目前是否有爱人，塞巴斯蒂安笑，说爱人这个词，该怎么定义呢？并没有直接回答他。

 

枪击导致流产，流产导致大出血，他到死都不知道自己怀孕了，而柯蒂斯意识到，塞巴斯蒂安去世前那句模棱两可的话，说明他是有爱人的。

 

他询问了同塞巴斯蒂安同样关系亲密的安东尼，安东尼想起那晚他看到过的，手机上那个来自CE的短信。

 

CE还很年轻，作为演员初处茅庐，爱上了自己同公司又处处照顾他的前辈赛巴斯蒂安，他向他告白，表示自己想追求他，塞巴斯蒂安只漫不经心的笑，说你还太年轻，分不清角色和现实的区别。

 

其实CE让赛巴斯蒂安想起了大学时代的柯蒂斯，但只有CE自己清楚他爱上塞巴斯蒂安并不是因为戏里对手的角色，他被戏外完全不同的塞巴斯蒂安吸引，他笨拙的跟塞巴斯蒂安聊天，给他送花，小心翼翼的吃同他对手戏的演员的飞醋。

 

塞巴斯蒂安原本并不认为CE对他的喜欢和追求能持续太久，但CE依然锲而不舍，这让塞巴斯蒂安有些被打动了，最后在电影的庆功宴以后，塞巴斯蒂安陪CE喝了一点酒，两个人上床了。

 

CE很高兴，但塞巴斯蒂安笑着给他泼冷水，说我们还没有正式交往吧？CE说那我就追你追到你愿意同我正式交往，塞巴斯蒂安叹气，忽然正经，说可你值得更好的。

 

我知道在你眼中现在的我很好，但CE，你还这么年轻，你是我们公司未来重点栽培的对象，你将会有很多很多好到你现在想象不到的未来，你也会有更加适合你的女孩或者你喜欢的同性Omgea。

 

而我，一个beta，而且已经快四十岁了，你可能觉得这没什么，但将来长远相处你就会知道，年龄差导致的代沟在日常相处中会埋下许许多多矛盾因子，我不想因为我的自私，让你错失了所有更好的选择。

 

CE因为赛巴斯蒂安的话生气了。

 

“你为何会想这么多？这些东西都不是我考虑的，你为什么不想想，我只是爱你，不因为你的身份或者年龄，塞巴斯蒂安，我爱你这个人本身，难道你看不出来吗？”

 

“我没有怀疑你对我的爱。”

 

“你就是在怀疑，你觉得以后自己变老了我就不会喜欢你了是不是？你觉得等我有了更好的事业或者环境以后，我就会嫌弃你是一个BETA是不是？”

 

“可是我爱你，我不因为你在片场照顾我而爱你，不因你身上的人气光环而爱你，我知道你温柔体贴，容颜俊美，但这些对于我来说都无非是你值得被爱的附加条件，我爱你的灵魂，塞巴斯蒂安，这是一种没有理由的，无法解释的感情，但我知道这就是发生了，当我看到你的第一眼的时候，我就在爱着你了。”

 

“即使你是一个罪犯，你一无所有，你到了八十岁满头华发，我依然爱你，即使你容颜改变，寂寂无名，对我来说这些都非我爱你的原因，你又如何会自卑这些因素会改变我对你的爱？”

 

塞巴斯蒂安被CE眼里的认真打动却也吓坏了，他明白CE是一个执拗单纯的大男孩，尚且不太懂人情世故，这样的人很容易因为自己激烈的感情做出傻事。

 

自那晚以后他不再见CE，而CE锲而不舍给他发短信，塞巴斯蒂安只是看，并不回复，他想他们之间的关系需要一段冷静期。

 

CE因为塞巴斯蒂安的死讯失魂落魄 不成样子，此时他却被皇室来的车接到皇宫，他看到了电视上那位尊贵的国王，进入了他的办公室，听着那个尊贵的 同自己容颜有几分相似的国王低下头，向自己道歉。

 

他说，对不起，但你曾经有一个孩子。

 

CE反应了一会儿才意识到是怎么回事，他因为过度的情绪反应几乎要崩溃了，随即心里产生了无限的恨，他当着国王殿下的面大吼，我恨你们这种虚伪的皇室！

 

特别是你，柯蒂斯，从小到大我们总是被教育你是一位正直仁爱的国王，现在我才明白，你是一个虚伪的懦夫，你爱过他，却因为他的身份和性别离他而去，现在他为你死了，你同你的小王后甜甜蜜蜜，可他呢，他到死也爱着你！

 

柯蒂斯痛苦的坐着，说我知道他爱我...没说完就被CE打断，说你知道？你若知道如何会同一个他的替代品结婚？你看过他的痛苦吗？你亲吻过他的眼泪吗？你未来同你的伴侣温存恩爱的时候，会有哪怕一瞬间想起他吗？

 

柯蒂斯愣住了。

 

柯蒂斯一直以为塞巴斯蒂安那天对他所说的爱，如他对待他一般是友情之爱，直到听了CE的话，他忽然意识到，或许塞巴斯蒂安的爱，说的是爱情。

 

他到塞巴斯蒂安死去后才明白，或许塞巴斯蒂安，在这长达十几年的绯闻中却一直未寻找到归宿的原因是，他还漫长的爱着他。

 

柯蒂斯痛苦到耳鸣，以至于他没听到CE离开之前说，我会让你们得到报应的，柯蒂斯，你同托马斯不配为一国的王与后。

 

一墙之隔，听到两人对话的托马斯，痛苦的捂住嘴，泪流满面的贴着墙蹲下了。

 

他觉得自己对不起死去的塞巴斯蒂安，但他也是第一次，在旁人口中听到“他是替代品”这一句话，托马斯隔着门看着柯蒂斯失魂落魄哭泣的样子，他想，柯蒂斯一定会恨他了。

 

托马斯在雪山的时候就知道自己怀孕了，他想保留这个同柯蒂斯的孩子所以没有对任何人说，他以为回到宫殿可以将这个他满心欢喜期待的甜蜜的秘密同柯蒂斯分享，雪国终于要迎来他们的第一位王子或是公主殿下了。

 

但这混乱不堪让托马斯颤抖了，国民对于托马斯的憎恶到了极点，甚至对柯蒂斯的态度也起了变化，柯蒂斯不常见托马斯，虽然每次见面他都安慰他，这并不是你的错，不必放在心上，但托马斯还是憔悴消瘦了，因为塞巴斯蒂安的死，他成为了整个雪国的罪人。

 

托马斯最后把一份离婚协议书放在柯蒂斯的书桌上，他在寝宫站了一夜，甚至幻想过柯蒂斯看到这封纸张就冲进寝宫抱住他，他们可以哭着相互道歉，在风雨里相互依偎，托马斯觉得自己很自私，但到现在他都幻想着柯蒂斯原谅他。

 

他知道柯蒂斯无法原谅自己，也无法原谅他，他长得毕竟同塞巴斯蒂安如此相似。

 

一夜后托马斯去了柯蒂斯的书房，柯蒂斯不在，离婚协议书已经被签好，整整齐齐放在书桌上，托马斯跪下来哭了，他知道柯蒂斯也希望他离开他了。

 

实际上，柯蒂斯无法面对失去塞巴斯蒂安的过错，他也看到了托马斯这些日子的苍白憔悴，他觉得在这风口浪尖再将托马斯留在他身边陪他一起经历风雨，实在太自私了，而他也尚且未理清自己的思绪。

 

所以柯蒂斯看到托马斯放在他书桌上的离婚协议书时，他想托马斯想要离开他，柯蒂斯抽了一晚的烟，最后还是决定，要放托马斯自由，他做皇后这些日子，实在是太辛苦太为难他了，明明是一个开朗的孩子，被逼得走投无路。

 

他爱他，希望他同自己在一起，但因为心疼他，过于爱他，柯蒂斯愿意放他自由。

 

CE同塞巴斯蒂安的遗作在雪国公映，CE饰演的国家英雄正直勇敢，在举国混乱之时果然一炮而红，在人民渐渐丧失了对他们心中无比正直的国王殿下的信任后，CE扮演的角色成为了国民心中新的精神偶像，而作为演员CE也受到移情。

 

CE主动找到柯蒂斯的政治对手威弗，借助操作舆论导向，攻击柯蒂斯，威弗一直以来的理论认为，现代的雪国已不再需要古老的王室，雪国应废除君主制度，由于柯蒂斯的英明神武让威弗的理论宛若政治笑话，威弗才会想找人暗杀他，现在随着柯蒂斯渐渐不得民心，议会决定重新审议该议案。

 

雪国是否应当废除君主制度，建立民主共和国体系？

 

在舆论期间，安东尼找过CE，并向他表示若塞巴斯蒂安还在，他一定不希望出现目前这种局面，但CE一意孤行，他被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，直到自从跟柯蒂斯离婚后就宛若消失了一般的托马斯来见他。

 

CE看到托马斯就明白了是怎么回事，他第一次真正意义上见到托马斯，也被他同塞巴斯蒂安像极的容貌震撼，甚至以为塞巴斯蒂安复活而几乎流泪，但他随之明白这个说话支支吾吾的怀孕了的Omega绝不可能是他的塞巴斯蒂安。

 

塞巴斯蒂安虽然沉默在他面前却总是冷静温和幽默，而面前的托马斯，如同新闻报道里的一样语气笨拙。

 

他求他放过柯蒂斯，说让塞巴斯蒂安代替他不是柯蒂斯的意思，是他要塞巴斯蒂安这么做的。

 

CE崩溃了，因为他心知肚明托马斯说的是假话，他明明知道，代替托马斯不是他的意思更不是柯蒂斯的要求，那是赛巴斯蒂安主动愿意的。

 

他最不能接受的事实就是，一切都是塞巴斯蒂安的主观意志，所以才一遍一遍告诉自己那是虚伪的国王的计策杀死了自己的爱人，其实他明明一直都知道，柯蒂斯和托马斯都是无辜的。

 

他说，不是你的错，是柯蒂斯的错，托马斯急得都要哭了，说不是的，是我害怕民众不敢出席庆典，所以才叫安东尼找人代替我...

 

CE打断了他的话，他发现面对这张脸他说不出任何重话来，他问托马斯现在住在哪里，托马斯立刻警觉的睁大眼睛看他，CE说别误会，我只是想知道你现在过得怎么样，你知道我差一点...我明明也应该同sebby有一个孩子的。

 

托马斯的肚子已经很大了，穿宽松的毛衣外套也遮挡不住，可是他憔悴疲惫，同以前他在新闻上看过的同柯蒂斯订婚时那个肉乎乎的脸颊相比凹陷得不成样子，CE看得出这个Omega过得不好，他觉得疑惑，起码托马斯的家族也是贵族，怎么会把一个怀孕的Omega照顾成这副样子？

 

托马斯平静的告诉他，他没有回家，告诉家人他去别国散心了，独身一人住，也没人知道前王后殿下怀有身孕，CE吓了一跳，不知道托马斯居然这样胆大妄为，问他为什么不告诉柯蒂斯。

 

托马斯哭了，说柯蒂斯他一定恨我了。

 

CE反应不过来，脱口而出，说柯蒂斯他绝对不会恨你，然后他捂住嘴，发现自己居然在为害死自己爱人和孩子的人说话，可他看着托马斯的脸，他想若是塞巴斯蒂安重新回到他身边，无论他做错了什么事，他都不会恨他，只有感激，只有失而复得的压抑已久的快要爆炸的爱。

 

他苦涩的看着愣住了的托马斯，他说我真的嫉妒柯蒂斯，为什么他还有重新得到爱人的机会，而我失去了一切。

 

托马斯咬着嘴唇，小声的说对不起，CE看着托马斯的脸，忽然捂着脸哭了，他把脸埋进手掌，眼泪从指缝里渗出来，最后他说，不是你的错。

 

托马斯离开前希望CE不要把他还在雪国的事告诉任何人。

 

CE回到公司后单方面要求经纪人结束了同威弗的合作，不再发布对CE不利的新闻稿，反而站出来表示，自己当初诠释人物时，受到了很多有关国王事迹的影响。

 

安东尼为首的宫内厅焦头烂额的对付着威弗那一派人，向来工作勤恳的柯蒂斯却像是突然放弃了一切，所有人都知道他被塞巴斯蒂安和托马斯的离去击垮了，他不愿意出席宫内厅为他安排的任何有利于他形象的场合，只躲在他的书房里，用迷幻药和酒精麻痹自己。

 

在幻觉里，他回到了大学时代，同塞巴斯蒂安一起看星星月亮，回到了刚刚订婚的时候，看到托马斯娇憨的笑脸，回到枪击案发生后塞巴斯蒂安上救护车的前一刻，他扑上去抱住他，对他说了无数个对不起，他按住托马斯的手，把那份离婚协议书撕得粉碎，他说我不会签的，托马斯，我希望你同我在一起。

 

他在幻觉里补偿自己所有的遗憾，日渐沉迷，安东尼看在眼里却无能为力，大量用药大大有损了国王的健康，可他连托马斯在哪里都不知道，也无法帮助国王陛下找回他的爱人。

 

托马斯在租住的房子里临盆，太虚弱而一夜生不下来，他拨打了CE留下来的号码，被CE送到医院，难产挣扎但最终生下来一个男婴。

 

这将是这个国家的继承人，托马斯躺在床上，插着鼻管温柔的对陪床的CE说。

 

CE对累得睡着了的托马斯沉默，他想起塞巴斯蒂安，躲到病房洗浴室大哭了一场，然后他拨打了安东尼的号码，说雪国刚刚有了一位小王子，你叫柯蒂斯过来吧。

 

柯蒂斯以为自己此生再也见不到托马斯了，但在病房温暖的淡黄色灯光里，他就安静的躺在那里，小婴儿蜷缩着睡在他的胸口，柯蒂斯看了他们很久，他抚摸托马斯汗湿的前额，直到托马斯醒了。

 

他看到柯蒂斯，很慌张，想同柯蒂斯解释，却被后者轻轻的抱住了，他听见柯蒂斯在他耳畔带着哽咽的声音，国王大人难得显露脆弱，他说对不起，我好想你。

 

托马斯很想问，你不怪我了吗？但他很疲惫，在柯蒂斯的怀抱里，很快又睡着了。

 

托马斯诞下继承人的消息很快被宫内厅发表至全国刊物头版，之前的一切仿佛都能被国民原谅了，托马斯未出自庆典和消失在公众面前是因为王后殿下怀孕了，小王子的照片随即公布于世，拥有了继承人的王室重新获得了民众的好感。

 

CE在塞巴斯蒂安的手机里发现了两个他亲自录下的视频，都是进入宫廷后录入的，其中一个视频是塞巴斯蒂安向影迷解释这段时间为何自己会失踪，他表示一切都是自己自愿的，他很高兴有能为国家的未来做点贡献的机会。

 

另一个视频，他意识到这个视频是录给他的，在视频里塞巴斯蒂安对他笑，说我一直不接你电话不回你，不知道你是否生气？但我想通了一些事，我想等一切结束以后，我们可以尝试真正开始交往。

 

CE下载了属于自己的那段视频 将另一个视频发给了安东尼，宫内厅立刻发布在了雪国所有门户网站上，这段由塞巴斯蒂安亲自录入的视频向世人解释了他的动机，同时也重新扭转了国民心中国王柯蒂斯的形象。

 

公投日，票数以压倒性优势决定继续保留雪国的君主制 数日后雪国公检系统查出枪击案的始作俑者即为呼吁废除君主制度的威弗，威弗及其党羽随即受审入狱。

 

虽然托马斯作为王后在民众心中还有许多不足之处，但托马斯对于小王子的亲密爱护博得了民众的心，大家渐渐开始接受王后的善良但不完美。

 

又一年国庆日夜晚，在游行结束后宫内厅宣布举行纪念塞巴斯蒂安的的烟火大会，CE作为其遗作的男主人公出席并宣布该部影片将要制作续集的消息。

 

雪国人民聚集至宫廷前，观看黑夜中烟火闪烁，而国王柯蒂斯携王后托马斯，刚满一岁的小王子出现在宫廷阳台上，向人民挥手致意，对彼此相视而笑。


End file.
